The flexible display device is fabricated using a flexible substrate, hence, it has flexibility. The flexible display device has advantages of being flexible, having optimal flexibility and high durability, being lighter and thinner, having low power consumption etc., so that it is widely applied in various fields such as intelligent wearable electronic devices and portable mobile electronic devices, which has become a research hotspot in the art at present.
The flexible display device can bend towards the display side or the back side (a side opposite to the display side); however, if the bending exceeds a certain degree, the display device may be easily damaged due to over-bending. As shown in FIGS. 1a, 1b and 1c, a plurality of limiting structures 11 are arranged in the edge area A2 (the edge area A2 is located around the display area A1) of the back side of the display screen 12 in the prior art, the limiting structure 11 is a ladder shaped structure. When the display screen 12 bends towards the back side, the sides of the adjacent limiting structures 11 abut against each other, such that the display screen 12 cannot bend further after it bends for a certain angle, thereby eliminating the problem that the display screen 12 may be damaged due to over-bending.
However, the above limiting structure can only prevent the display device from over bending towards the back side and it cannot limit the bending degree of the display device bending towards the display side. If it is required to limit the degree of the display device bending toward the display side, limiting structures need to be arranged in the frame area of the display side. This may further increase the thickness of the display device undoubtedly, and the frame width of the display device cannot be narrowed.